User blog:Psyclone 117/Overall Themes
So with 2 days left of waiting until Roosterteeth.com's inevitable crashing from all of us watching the new RWBY episode, I wanted to share some thoughts I was having about the overall story and how I think it will go (in general). This is basically all speculation, and is really only a list of things that I think will happen or want to happen. Also, this was basically all started because I read this Blog post, which you should check out too, it has some good stuff. So first off, I think a good formula for storytelling of this nature is this: The Hunters and Huntresses (and any proven allies) are the "Good Guys", Cinder and Co. along with the WF are the "Gray Area" of characters (With possibly any unintroduced characters), and the Grimm are the "Pure Evil". The good guys are the good guys because they fight the pure evil, and even though they may squabble amongst each other (Ex. Rivalries between Teams, namely: JNPR v. CRDL) they all have the same goal of defeating the pure evil and protecting everyone from danger in general. They will only grow stronger by working together through their differences, and becoming a workable, cohesive unit. This can work on multiple levels: 1-Individual Teams of Hunters/Huntresses becoming better teammates (Ex. Wiess and Blake or Jaune and Pyrrha) 2-Teams start working together better when they have to (Ex. JNPR and CRDL, or CFVY and SSSN) 3-The eventual event of ALL good guys working together (Ex. Students and Staff of Beacon side by side, or Beacon and other Hunter/Huntress Schools) The "Gray Area" characters are there to oppose the good guys, in other words, they are there to provide the challenges that will strengthen the good guys for the inevitable confrontation with the pure evil. In this case, Cinder and Co. have different (or maybe not so different) goals than the White Fang, but for the time being, are working together. In the case of the White Fang, they want equality, but have recently taken extreme measures that arent really helping their case. This is what puts them in the "Gray Area", they want life to be better, but arent going about fixing it the best way that they could. I put Cinder and Co. in the "Gray Area" because we don't really know their true intentions as of yet, but so far their actions have put them slightly more on the "Dark Side". One thing to note here is that sometimes people in the gray area go completely to either the Light or Dark side of the spectrum by the end of the show, but we haven't been given very much evidence in either case yet in the world of RWBY. The Grimm represent the "Pure Evil" because, as far as we know, they are mindless, soulless beings who want nothing more than the extinction of Humanity. There have been speculations of a bigger force/mind behind the Grimm, possibly one which is controlling or directing their actions in general. This may be possible since they could have a sort of Hive Mind, and it would provide interesting plot developments over the course of the show. Even if they don't have a Hive Mind, they still show themselves to be enemies of just about every Human/Faunus they come across, seeing as they immediately attack anyone they see. With that all being said, there could be an even bigger threat out there than Cinder, the WF, and Grimm combined that our heroes will have to face. After all, we've only seen a small part of Vale, just on of many Kingdoms in the world of Vytal. Category:Blog posts